Love Bites
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: For mature audiences only! Rated MA. This is just a small one shot! KibaXSakura! If you don't like oral sex then don't read! Yes, this is my first one shot so DO NOT cut me! Review!


A/N: I do not own Naruto! The honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto! This is a small one shot! Rated M! SO IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX THEN CLICK THE LITTLE BACK BUTTON ON YOUR SCREEN!  
>You have been warned! KibaXSakura - ALSO! there is a slight change in POV quite frequently so PAY ATTENTION! &amp;Thank you Nicki Minaj for 'Super Bass'!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Boy ya' got my heart beat runnin' away, beatin' like a drum and it's comin' your way...Can'tcha' hear that boom badoom boom boom badoom boom.."<em> Bubblegum hair bounced around as the t.v. blasted horribley loud. The young pinkette sang along with her favorite comercial. Her boyfriend hadn't walked through the door yet so she was indeed bored.

_"This one is for the boys in the polos entrepreneur niggas in the moguls he could ball with the crew, he could solo But I think I like him better when he dolo and I think I like him better with the fitted cap on.."_ Her pale feet hit the floor when she jumped up to scurry into the kitchen looking for snacks. She hesitantly opened the fridge to see if she could prove her journey sucessful and retrieved a pudding cup. 'Really? What kind of ninja eats pudding cups?' Her beloved boyfiend, Kiba. The pinkette smiled and opened her boyfriend's last pudding cup._ "He'll get over it."_ She mummbled to herself and skipped back to her spot on the couch.

The clock showed seven thirty two, indicating she had been watching Days of Our Lives for over an hour. She expected Kiba to come through the door any minute past eight as usual and had made a note to start dinner at eight fifteen, he would be in the shower.

_"Oh my god she is so stupid.."_ The pinkette mummbled while taking a bite of pudding. _"If Kiba treated me that way.. I'd kill 'em...but she just takes it.."_ She rolled her eyes and finished off the last of the pudding.  
>After watching her episode she returned to the kitchen and washed her spoon, and threw her pudding cup away. Her neck tingled in delight for a few moments and she grasped the wall for support.<br>_"Kiba is home."_ The pinkette whispered and placed her hand over the tingling flesh while crossing her legs. The door swung open and heavy boots stepped in followed by a long, relieved sigh.

**"Babe I'm home."** His deep voice rang from the front door to the kitchen and she composed herself quickly walking to him. A smile came to his face and he embraced her warmly. **"I've missed you Sakura."**  
>Sakura giggled lightly and kissed his cheek lovingly. <em>"I missed you too."<em> They shared a sweet, short kiss and she watched him take his boots off and walk back to the bedroom. Instinctively she made her way back to the kitchen and started on dinner.

* * *

><p>That night Sakura prepared the bed and changed into her nightgown before brushing her hair. It had grown quite long over the years since being cut, and she had no intention of cutting it again. She liked it,<br>Ino liked it, Naruto liked it, and Kiba liked it. So therefore, whom ever didn't like it could just go suck an egg. After she brushed her waist length hair, and climbed onto the high set bed, she waited for her lover._ "I wish he'd hurry..It takes him longer to shave his face than it does both my legs.."_

Moments after her self ranting session her beloved boyfriend returned to their bedroom. The tall, dark complected ninja stood in the doorway and smiled. **"Ya' not ready for bed just yet, are ya'?"** Amusment crossed his chocolate eyes and she knew he had her right where he wanted her. The pinkette blushed when a smirk graced his lips. _"No."_ She replied, her mouth became slightly weak with words.

He had spent all day sweating, working his ass off with a bunch of other sweaty male shinobi. Even though it had only been a day Kiba couldn't help but miss his frequent daily study of women's anatomy. It was indeed what he excelled in the most.  
><strong>"Then why ya' in bed?"<strong> The question rolled off his tongue smoothly and his chocolate orbs proved just how bold he was. Awaiting her answer he silently studied the small pinkette's features. She was petite, pale, and her hair held more of a darker pink shade than usual. All of her curves where in just the right place and her chest often made his mouth water, literally. The pinkette didn't give him an answer so he proceeded knowing fully well why a blush crept on her beautiful features.  
><strong>"Not gonna' answer me pinky? Keep it up and ya' face'll match ya' hair."<strong> He watched in amusment as his prediction came true right before his very eyes. Sakura bit her lip and averted her eyes in either direction to avoid eye contact. **"Why ya' fightin' it?"**

Sakura crossed her legs and cursed herself silently. _"I'm not. How was your day?"_ She watched as he stalked toward her. His broad shoulders moved in sync with his tight, shirtless, dark torso. His full lips parted to expose his white canine teeth.  
><strong>"Was okay. How bout yours?"<strong> She felt the bed shift slightly and a pair of rough, warm hands touched her knee caps._ "I-it was..umm.. okay."_ For the first time that night she dared to look up only to be caught in his gaze of wild lust.  
>The grin that played on his lips made her sink back into the mattress in attempt to hide.<strong> "Sa-ku-ra. Ya' so shy tonight. Why?"<strong> Kiba's strong hands lifted and parted her legs, which allowed him to move closer to her. Once again, he received no answer. He placed his hands on her hips and felt her body tense up. **"Relax. It's not ya' first time."** His words didn't comfort her thoughts at all. She knew just how big his 'anatomy' was and it was painful everytime.  
>Regardless, she always ended up wanting it no matter how much pain it caused.<p>

_"You promise too be easy tonight?"_ Kiba's lips formed a victorious cheshire grin and his eyes narrowed. **"Whateva' you want."** He watched her slowly give in to him and relax slightly and he took that as his cue to move. Kiba rose her legs and mounted them over his shoulders so her jewel was inches away from his watering mouth. He listened to her breath hitch when he nipped at her through her panties. **"Ya' already wet baby."** Sakura squirmed a bit and whined when she felt Kiba's hands on her inner thighs. His lecherous ways rubbed off on her quickly and she stripped her panties off and placed her legs back over his shoulders.

Kiba's tongue slipped out and slightly grazed her jewel, which made the pinkette mewl in delight. Having heard this, her lover parted her folds and poked his tongue in barely, making an up and down motion between her lips._ "K-kiba.."_ The pinkette pleaded with him and he found himself excited at her requests. He proceeded slowly applying rougher strokes until he felt she had begged and moaned enough, only then was his tongue plunged into her entrance.

The grip on her legs tightened and she was pulled down, closer to his wanted mouth. Kiba's tongue lapped at her juices and caressed her warm folds and inner beings. He smiled knowing Sakura had a good hold on the bed sheets and he had felt the arch of her back. That, was what he had been aiming for.

* * *

><p>The morning slowly followed and Sakura lazily pulled herself out of bed where she was once tangled in with Kiba. Growling erupted from his throat in protest to her movement and the shinobi rolled over, ignoring the warmth loss. This brought a smile to the pinkette's face and she scurried to the kitchen. Her strides where faltered though and she leaned against the wall to wait out her dizzy spell. She then realized just how sore she was; Stomach, Back, Butt, Legs, and Head. Though, her head was the worst. Sakura went through the medicine cabinet and downed two pills before she even dared to go look in the mirror. The thought having crossed her mind and made her curiousity peak so she ventured to the bathroom and stood in front of her body-length mirror.<p>

_".GOD."_ Shocked plastered in her voice while she examined her abused neck and upper arms. Kiba's love bites where everywhere; Purple, blue, yellow, brown. Even she knew there was not getting rid of them.


End file.
